


Silence Speaks its own Language

by jonasnightingale



Series: Heavy Accents & Swollen Ankles [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rollisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonasnightingale/pseuds/jonasnightingale
Summary: Micro-drabble inspired by 21x10 spec.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Series: Heavy Accents & Swollen Ankles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595524
Kudos: 27





	Silence Speaks its own Language

They don’t apologise in words but bit by bit they find their way to a new normal. His hand on hers when she comes to in the hospital bed. Her lips pressed so briefly against his cheek when he tells her they’re safe. The fingers on his wrist asking him to stay. The shoulders shrugging his coat off in answer. His returned presence on spaghetti night. Her hand brushing across his tense shoulders. All the unsaid things they communicate. All the moments they steal for themselves. She wonders if it’s enough to build a life on. He smiles at her like maybe it could be, and she turns her gaze away. This is how they make it through, this is what they say.


End file.
